


A Hogwarts Punishment

by GiftedGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Severus Snape, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Paddling, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Punishment, Severus Snape Lives, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftedGryffindor/pseuds/GiftedGryffindor
Summary: Hermione is caught breaking curfew in a rather compromising situation. Punishment ensues.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 148





	A Hogwarts Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Deathly Hallows. Hermione is a legal adult (by both Wizard and Muggle law) and has chosen to finish her education at Hogwarts. Severus Snape is alive.

“Good evening, Miss Granger.”

Hermione gasps and quickly pulls her hand out from under her skirt and clasps it behind her back before spinning around to face the intruder.

“Why, may I ask, is Gryffindor’s star pupil standing idly by in an empty classroom so close to curfew?”

“Professor Snape! I was just, um…” her mind is spinning as she tries to come up with a believable excuse, “looking for my Transfiguration textbook, I was sure I had left it in here earlier.”

“Mm hm...that is strange...especially since this classroom has not seen an active class for several years now. I wonder what must have drawn you to this classroom in the first place.” Professor Snape comments with an evil glint in his eye.

“Oh, um...I...I was––”

“Granger, do you take me for a fool?”

Hermione’s head whips up, her face is cherry red and her eyes as big a saucers.

“No Professor! Really I was just––”

“Be quiet girl, I know what you were doing.”

“Sir––”

“Even if you had had the foresight to properly mask the scent of your arousal, the puddle on the floor next to you is quite telling. Tell me, how often do you come to this classroom to masturbate?”

Glancing down at the floor Hermione’s cheeks grows even redder. She mumbles an answer under her breath.

“What was that girl? Speak up.”

She glares up at him. “Never sir. This was my first time.”

“Well then, how unfortunate for you to be caught on your first time out.”

Her eyes are back on the floor. “Professor, what do you intend to do?”

Snape folds his arms in front of his chest and sits back against the large instructor’s desk. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to escort you to Professor McGonagall’s office and let her deal with you.”

Her eyes shoot up in alarm. “Please Professor, please don’t do that!”

Snape regards her carefully. “And why ever not? Afraid of tarnishing your golden reputation?”

Hermione backs away from the instructor’s desk and leans back against one of the many student desks. “Yes, sir. I really can’t bear to imagine what people would think or say about me. Please, I beg you, choose another suitable punishment, one that will allow me to keep my reputation intact.”

Snape pauses, his head down as he rubs his chin in contemplation. After a beat he raises his head to study the humiliated Gryffindor. Hermione’s knees tremble as she awaits Snape’s verdict

“Very well, Miss Granger. I will keep tonight’s events between the two of us but you must follow every instruction I give you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” She whispers, dread pooling in her stomach.

“So be it, your punishment begins now. Walk over to the front of the classroom and place your palms against the wall. Feet shoulder-width apart.”

Hermione complies as Professor Snape unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up the sleeves of his robe. Hermione’s heart is racing as she hears Professor Snape’s even footsteps approaching her position.

“Legs farther apart.” He uses his feet to nudge her legs before she can act. He leans in close to her. She shudders as he whispers in her ear.

“Miss Granger, are you familiar with punishments that were practised here when Hogwarts was first opened?” Her heart beats faster.

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you prepared for what is about to happen?”

“Yes, sir.” Her breathing has turned ragged.

“Good.” He draws up the bottom of her skirt and tucks it into the waistband. Hermione’s breath hitches.

“Granger, I will give you twenty strokes with my hand followed by ten strokes with another implement of my choosing. Count aloud.”

Hermione draws her breath.

WHACK! Hermione gasps.

“One!”

WHACK!

“Two!”

As the hits keep raining down on Hermione’s bottom she continues to count aloud.

WHACK!

“Fourteen!”

Every once in awhile her breath catches but she remains silent as the blows to her backside persist.

WHACK!

“Nineteen!”

WHACK!

“Twenty!!!”

She raises her voice after the last hit and shifts the weight between her feet.

“Very good. I’m surprised a Gryffindor can go that long without spurting out their own dim-witted word soup.”  
Hermione bites back a response.

“This next part shall be administered on your bare bottom. Remove your panties.”

Hermione is surprised that her face can still grow redder. She lowers her underwear and gingerly steps out of them. She places them in Professor Snape’s waiting hand. After a brief examination of the offered undergarment, Hermione watches as the professor effortlessly transfigures her underwear into a beautiful but intimidating heavy oak wood paddle.

“Hands back on the wall. Stick your bottom out more. This time, in addition to counting the strokes you will also add ‘please Professor, may I have another?’ Is that clear?”

Hermione is sure her face must match the colours of the Gryffindor common room by now. She nods in response.

”What was that, girl” Snape barks out. Hermione winces.

<“Yes, sir—I mean, Professor.” Hermione doesn’t see Snape adjust his trousers.

Again, she draws her breath in anticipation.

THWACK!

“One! Please Professor, may I have another?”

Behind her, Snape’s lips curl into a smirk.

THWACK!

“Ahh—Two! Please Professor, may I have another?”

Snape continues paddling Hermione’s already pinked rear end, slightly increasing the pressure with each stroke.

THWACK!

“Seven! Mmh...May I have another... Please, Professor?”

His smirk grows. He hasn’t failed to notice Hermione’s slight gyrating movements or the renewed scent of her arousal. If he tilts his head slightly he can easily make out the slicked lips of Hermione’s nether regions.

THWACK!

“Ten! Sir—Professor, please. May I have another?”

“Of course, Miss Granger, if you insist.”

THWACK!

Silently, she curses her mistake.

“Eleven! Thank you, Professor!”

Snape lets Hermione catch her breath as he transfigures the paddle back into its original form and slips Hermione’s panties into the pocket of his robe. He turns back to face her.

Hermione’s palms are still planted firmly against the wall, but her neck is twisted to the side as she watches Snape expectantly.

“You are excused Miss Granger. Head straight to your dormitory.”

Still red-faced, she hurriedly untucks her skirt from the waistband and dashes towards the door. She briefly glances back toward Professor Snape before slipping out the classroom door.

After checking that the door is locked. Professor Snape eases himself into the instructor’s chair and leans back. He begins unbuttoning his pants as he envisions a next encounter with Miss Granger.

Back in her dorm, Hermione lays in bed furiously stimulating her clitoris as she plans how she will initiate another punishment at Professor Snape’s hands.

End.


End file.
